Wireless networks are becoming increasingly used for the delivery of internet protocol (IP) data to users as well for other tasks such as transmitting data to display devices (TVs, airport or other monitors etc.), wireless switching of data packets in data centers, handling communication traffic as an alternative to landline or cellular systems (e.g. Voice over IP), for data transmission between vehicles and for other uses.
In high throughput wireless communication systems, nodes need to be synchronized to achieve high data transmission and reception rates. In many networks, however, nodes may join and drop from a network at random times. Therefore, the nodes need to reacquire the system synchronization. In the past, nodes were required to have a priori information about how the system transmits training signals before a node could become synchronized. As will be explained in detail below, the present disclosure relates to improvements in the way nodes can become synchronized to wireless networks even if such information is lacking.